Just Be Friend
by FuujiAnima
Summary: Fanfic bercerita seputar Zorro dan Sanji dengan latar sekolah SMA. Bisa dilihat dari judul, kalau aku mendapatkan ide ini setelah melihat Just Be Friend Zebra & Rapbit.. Pair : ZoSan, a bit AceLuffy. hati2 YAOI! Don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Just Be Friends

Chapter 1

Author : FuujiAnima

Pairing : Zoro x Sanji, sedikit Ace x Luffy, onesided Sanji x Nami

Disclaimer : sepenuhnya milik Eiichiro Oda-sensei. OnePiece is not mine :D

Genre : Yaoi (Don't Like Don't Read)

Rating : T

* * *

><p>Di dalam dojo kendo, terlihat beberapa orang sedang mengayunkan bakutou (Pedang kayu) sebagai porsi latihan yang sedang mereka jalani.<p>

"Oke semua latihan sudah beres, sekarang kalian bisa pulang." Ucap pelatih dojo tersebut.

"Baik ,Pak!" sahut murid-murid dojo itu kemudian, lalu mereka pun berberes pulang.

Dari beberapa orang yang hendak pulang dari dojo tersebut terlihat Zoro yang sedang melihat ke arah sekolahnya. 'Hmm apa orang itu masih ada di sekolah,ya?' pikir Zoro kemudian mengarahkan dirinya ke dalam sekolahnya, dan berhenti di depan salah satu kelas masak yang lalu langsung dibuka olehnya.

"Ah! Zoro kebetulan sekali kamu kesini, ayo coba masakan dengan resep terbaruku." Senyum Sanji, lelaki satu-satunya yang bergabung dengan klub masak. "Tapi jangan dihabiskan, ya itu untuk Nami tercintaku."

"Hhh.." kemudian Zoro dengan malasnya mencoba makanan yang telah dibuat oleh Sanji, "Hm.. enak.." gumamnya lalu langsung dengan cepat menghabiskan makanan tersebut.

"Zoro kamu jangan makan semuanya, itu kan aku buat untuk Nami!" marah Sanji melihat Zoro yang telah menghabiskan makanan tersebut. "Hhh.. apa boleh buat aku akan memasaknya lagi dirumah untuk memberikannya kepada Nami besok."

Mendengar Sanji terus menerus mengatakan Nami, Nami, dan Nami, Zoro sama sekali tidak bisa tenang dan membuatnya moodnya menjadi sangat buruk. "Hei, Sanji bisa tidak kamu tidak banyak membicarakan Nami. Kamu seperti tidak mempunyai bahasan lainnya saja."

"Dasar kau Marimo! Aku mau membicarakan Nami, membicarakan apa, itu kan haknya aku!" marah Sanji tidak terima.

"Kh! Bisa tidak berhenti memanggil aku Marimo, dasar kau Alis Aneh!" Zoro langsung ikut mengejek Sanji.

"Marimo!" Ejek Sanji lagi.

"Alis Aneh!" Zoro juga terus mengejek Sanji.

Mereka trus mengejek sampai akhirnya Sanji memutuskan untuk pulang duluan sambil masih kesal "Aku tidak ada waktu untuk idiot seperti kau, dasar Marimo!" kata Sanji langsung keluar dari kelas itu sambil membawa tasnya.

Zoro yang ditinggal dikelas tersebut langsung menghela nafas, "Hhh.. itu gara-gara kau terus menerus membicarakan perempuan itu. Ahh.. Sial!"

Sedangkan Sanji yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang masih terus merasa kesal "Dasar Marimo Sial! Suka sekali sih dia bertengkar denganku."

Namun tiba-tiba Sanji dihadang oleh beberapa berandalan di tengah jalan, "Hei, hei.. Kalau kamu mau lewat jalan ini, kamu harus memberi kami uang jalan. Hehehe." Kata salah satu berandalan tersebut dengan sedikit mengancam.

"Kalian muncul disaat yang tepat, karena saat ini aku sedang sangat ingin memukul seseorang." Ujar Sanji mengeluarkan amarahnya yang daritadi disimpannya baik-baik. Disaat mereka hendak memukulnya, Sanji langsung menendang mereka dengan keras. Walau sehari-hari kerjaan Sanji hanyalah memasak makanan, tapi Sanji selalu melatih kakinya agar saat berkelahi tangannya tidak akan terluka, karena bagi Sanji, tangannya sangat penting dalam memasak. Dengan waktu yang sangat cepat, Sanji sudah mengalahkan mereka semua. "Ahh.. Perasaanku menjadi ringan lagi." Sanji langsung bersiul-siul sambil meninggalkan para berandalan tersebut di jalan.

"Sialan! Kau akan mendapat pembalasannya nanti." Geram salah seorang berandalan tersebut sambil menatap dengan tajam ke arah Sanji pergi.

**Keesokan harinya, ketika jam istirahat**

"Namiiiii! Lihat apa yang aku buatkan untukmu!" teriak Sanji begitu melihat Nami di kelasnya.

"Sanji, maaf ya aku sudah kenyang dan aku sudah janji dengan Robin untuk meneliti peta harta karun sekarang." Kata Nami kemudian keluar dari kelas dengan cepat dan meninggalkan Sanji.

"Pa..padahal aku sudah membuat makanan ini untuk Nami dengan susah payah." Sanji langsung merasa down karena ini bukan sekalinya ia gagal memberikan makanan ke Nami, wanita yang paling ia sukai.

Zoro yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung mendekati Sanji, kemudian tanpa merasa bersalah, Zoro langsung membuka kotak bekal yang berisi makanan untuk Nami dan langsung memakannya dengan lahap.

"Ngapain kamu makan makanan buat Nami, Hah!" marah Sanji yang melihat Zoro makan dengan enaknya.

"Ini lebih baik daripada tidak dimakan sama sekali kan?" kata Zoro dengan cepat menghabiskan makanan tersebut, "Hah.. Terima kasih makanannya." Setelah beres makan, Zoro langsung pergi meninggalkan Sanji.

"Di..dia! Marimo kurang ajar!" marah Sanji menarik bahu Zorro, namun karena Zoro tidak siap, ia pun langsung terjatuh menimpa Sanji.

Zoro yang terjatuh hanya dapat terdiam memandang Sanji yang terduduk akibat kakinya yang ditimpa oleh Zoro. Sanji yang sadar ia dipandangi terus oleh Zoro langsung marah lagi, "Marimo sial! Cepatlah kau berdiri! Kau menimpa kakiku tahu!"

Zoro akhirnya berdiri juga sambil menghela nafas panjang, dan langsung meninggalkan Sanji yang masih terduduk. "Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dia?" gerutu Sanji.

Begitu Sanji berdiri, tiba-tiba Luffy langsung berlari dan memeluk Sanji hingga Sanji terjatuh lagi. "Luffy! Ada apa kamu tiba-tiba.."

Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Luffy sudah memotong perkataan Sanji, "Sanjiii aku lapaaar!" kata Luffy yang disusul dengan perutnya yang langsung bergerumuh tanda kelaparan.

"Hhh.. Baiklah.. baiklah.." ujar Sanji yang mengetahui kalau Luffy itu memang selalu mencarinya ketika lapar. "Tapi kalau aku memasak sekarang, waktunya tidak akan cukup untuk masuk kelas lagi."

"TIdak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa.. Sekali-kali bolos 1 atau 2 jam pelajaran tidak akan membuatmu mati, lain halnya dengan tidak makan." Senyum Luffy yang hanya memikirkan perutnya.

"He? Baiklah kalau begitu, mari kita menuju ke ruang masak, mudah-mudahan tidak ada kelas yang akan memakainya hari ini." Kata Sanji kemudian pergi berdua dengan Luffy.

Zoro yang ternyata daritadi berbaring di atap sekolah, melihat Sanji dan Luffy yang memasuki ruang kelas masak berdua. 'Sanji dan Luffy? Apa Luffy lapar lagi seperti biasa ya. Hh.. bukan urusanku.' Pikir Zoro kembali berbaring namun pikirannya tidak bisa lepas dari Sanji yang sekarang sedang berdua saja dengan Luffy.

Kemudian di kelas masak tersebut, Sanji mengeluarkan panci serta beberapa bahan untuk memasak yang sudah tersedia di laci-laci yang ada di kelas tersebut, sedangkan luffy mengambil kursi dan bersenandung gembira sambil menunggu Sanji selesai memasak.

"Hei Sanji.. Kamu mau memasak apa?" Tanya Luffy semangat.

"Masak yang mudah saja nasi goreng, soalnya disini bahannya tidak banyak." Jawab Sanji santai.

"Hmm.." gumam Luffy tidak sabar.

Kemudian tidak beberapa lama, Luffy mondar mandir di belakang Sanji saking tidak sabarnya. "Sanji, belum beres juga yaaa.." kata Luffy kemudian menempelkan dagunya ke pundak Sanji.

"Luffy, kalau kamu terus menggangguku, gimana aku mau cepat membereskan masakanku?" sahut Sanji yang merasa terganggu.

"Tapi perutku sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi, Sanji." Kata Luffy lagi tidak sabar, kemudian memeluk Sanji.

"Hei kamu walau memelukku begini, makanannya tidak akan lebih cepat selesai." Kata Sanji pusing menghadapi Luffy yang sedang lapar.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas masak dibuka dengan kasar, "Hei Luffy aku mencarimu kemana-mana dan ternyata kamu disini dan bermesraan dengan tukang masak itu ya." Ujar Ace agak marah.

"Ah! Ace kamu ngapain mencariku, lagipula aku tidak sabar untuk makan, makanya aku meminta Sanji untuk memasakannya untukku." Ujar Luffy tidak bersalah.

"Luffy.. Kamu ikut aku sebentar!" tarik Ace langsung menggendong Luffy di bahunya dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan Sanji sendirian dengan masakannya.

"Hh.. Kalau begini aku bisa menebak sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara Luffy dan Ace." Gumam Sanji melanjutkan membereskan masakannya.

Tiba-tiba ruang kelas masak tersebut dibuka lagi dengan kasar untuk kedua kalinya. "Sanji!" teriak Zorro dengan raut wajah khawatir, namun Zorro tidak melihat Luffy yang tadi memeluk Sanji.

"Ng? Zoro mau apa kamu cepat-cepat ke sini?" Tanya Sanji kebingungan.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Kira-kira apa yang bakal Zoro jawab atau lakukan, ya (troll)

maaf, ya sepertinya chapter 1 ini sangat sedikit. gomenasaiii~


	2. Chapter 2

Just Be Friends

Chapter 2

Author : FuujiAnima

Pairing : Zoro x Sanji, sedikit Ace x Luffy, onesided Sanji x Nami

Disclaimer : sepenuhnya milik Eiichiro Oda-sensei. OnePiece is not mine :D

Genre : Yaoi (Don't Like Don't Read)

Rating : T

* * *

><p><em>Sebelumnya di Chapter 1<br>_

_Tiba-tiba ruang kelas masak tersebut dibuka lagi dengan kasar untuk kedua kalinya. "Sanji!" teriak Zorro dengan raut wajah khawatir, namun Zorro tidak melihat Luffy yang tadi memeluk Sanji._

_"Ng? Zoro mau apa kamu cepat-cepat ke sini?" Tanya Sanji kebingungan._

* * *

><p>"Eh.. Itu.." Zoro kebingungan mau memakai alasan apa, karena tadi Zoro yang sedang berbaring di atap sekolah melihat Sanji dipeluk-peluk oleh Luffy yang membuatnya sangat tidak senang, akhirnya Zoro melihat nasi goreng yang telah beres dimasak oleh Sanji, "Aku lapar."<p>

"Apa? Bukannya kamu baru saja menghabiskan bekal yang kubuat untuk Nami?" Sanji kaget dengan apa perut Zoro dibuat.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, pokoknya sekarang aku lapar." Kata Zoro pendek lalu langsung mengambil sendok dan memakan nasi goreng tersebut langsung dari panci. 'Sial padahal aku masih kenyang, tapi daripada ketahuan oleh Sanji alasanku sebenarnya, mau dikemanakan harga diriku.'

"Kamu jangan habiskan nasi gorengnya, hei Marimo! Aku belum makan tahu!" marah Sanji melihat Zoro memakannya dengan sangat lahap.

"Ah maaf sudah habis." Kata Zoro dengan tampang datar.

"Marimooo!" teriak Sanji sangat marah.

Dan karena Sanji berteriak, mereka berdua ketahuan tidak masuk kelas, sehingga diberi hukuman oleh kepala sekolah untuk membersihkan toilet sekolah lantai 3 setelah pulang sekolah.

Kemudian,

"Tch! Gara-gara kau Sanji, kita jadi ketahuan kan?" kata Zoro dengan nada kesal, karena harusnya saat ini dia berlatih kendo untuk mempersiapkan pertandingan yang sebentar lagi akan digelar.

"Berisik! Kalau kau tidak menghabiskan makananku, hal ini tidak akan terjadi!" Balas Sanji juga kesal.

Zoro hanya terdiam, 'Sial! Sial! Sial! Kenapa setiap bersama tukang masak ini, aku tidak seperti diriku sendiri.' Kemudian Zoro cepat-cepat mengepel toilet tersebut dan begitu beres ia cepat-cepat meninggalkan Sanji.

"He..Hei Zoro tunggu aku! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian di toilet yang bau ini!" teriak Sanji lalu cepat-cepat membereskan peralatan yang ada lalu langsung cepat-cepat mengejar Zoro yang sudah pergi duluan.

Melihat Sanji yang mengejar, Zoro mempercepat langkahnya. Namun saat menuruni tangga, Zoro tiba-tiba ceroboh sehingga kehilangan keseimbangannya. "Zoro!" teriak Sanji langsung cepat-cepat menarik tangan Zoro untuk menyelamatkannya, namun walau Zoro berhasil tidak jatuh, akhirnya Sanjilah yang terjatuh hingga tidak menyadarkan diri akibat kepalanya sempat terbentur.

"Sanjii!" teriak Zoro bener-bener panik.

"Chopper! Tolong Sanji tadi terjatuh di tangga dan sekarang dia pingsan!" teriak Zoro ketika membuka pintu UKS sambil menggendong Sanji.

"Uwaaa! Panggil dokter!" teriak Chopper yang bekerja sebagai dokter UKS di sekolah tersebut.

"Itu kamu!" marah Zoro lalu meletakkan Sanji di satu-satunya kasur di UKS ini.

Lalu setelah itu Chopper langsung memberi obat luka kepada beberapa bagian tubuh Sanji yang lecet, serta membalut pergelangan kaki Sanji yang ternyata terkilir. Sedangkan untuk bagian kepala untungnya tidak ada luka yang berbahaya dan tinggal menunggu Sanji tersadar kembali.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sehingga Sanji bisa terjatuh dari tangga?" Tanya Chopper sambil menunggu Sanji bangun. Kemudian Zoro menceritakan ketika ia sedang menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru, ia sempat salah menapak sehingga mau terjatuh, namun saat itu Sanji langsung menarik tangannya hingga akhirnya Sanjilah yang terjatuh.

"Hnn.." gumam Sanji tersadar.

"Sanji akhirnya kau tersadar juga." Kata Chopper senang, karena berarti salah satu muridnya tidak apa-apa.

"Dimana?" Tanya Sanji masih sedikit pusing.

"Ini di UKS, tadi kamu terjatuh dari tangga dan pingsan, lalu kamu dibawa ke sini oleh Zoro. Beruntung kamu hanya lecet, namun kakimu terkilir sehingga kupikir kamu akan lebih baik kupinjamkan tongkat ini untuk berjalan, karena itu akan mempercepat proses penyembuhannya." Kata Chopper lagi menjelaskan.

Kemudian Sanji langsung melihat ke arah Zoro yang daritadi menemaninya, "Ng.. Maaf merepotkanmu." Sanji meminta maaf sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan menggaruk belakang kepala. Tiba-tiba tangan Zoro memegang kepala Sanji. "Eh?"

"Duagh!" Zoro menghantamkan kepalanya ke arah kepala Sanji.

"… Hei Marimo! Apa yang kau lakukan! Sakit tahu!" marah Sanji merasa selain kepala daerah belakang sakit terbentur dinding, sekarang kepala bagian depan juga sakit.

"Hei.. Kenapa kamu menolongku! Harusnya kamu biarkan saja aku terjatuh, lagipula sekarang kamu jadi yang terluka kan?" marah Zoro saking khawatirnya.

"Tapi kamu akan bertanding kendo sebentar lagi kan? Dan aku tahu kamu sudah berlatih keras untuk pertandingan ini, jadi kupikir.. lebih baik aku yang terluka..." Ujar Sanji jujur.

"Kau bodoh! Pokoknya sampai kau sembuh, aku akan mengantar dan menjemputmu untuk ke sekolah setiap hari. Sekarang lebih baik kau ikut denganku, akan kuantarkan kau ke rumahmu." marah Zoro langsung pergi karena kesal dengan kebodohan Sanji.

"Ah! Tu..tunggu Zoro!" kata Sanji panik lagi saat hendak ditinggal oleh Zoro. "Chopper-sensei terimakasih atas pinjaman tongkatnya! Saat sembuh nanti akan kukembalikan!" lalu Sanji dengan tertatih-tatih mencoba mengejar Zoro, yang sedang menuju ke arah tempat parkir sepeda di sekolahnya.

Zoro yang sudah mengeluarkan sepedanya, langsung mengambil tas yang dibawa oleh Sanji dan menyusunnya disepedanya agar tas tersebut tidak jatuh. "Ah tasnya biar aku saja yang pegang." Kata Sanji tidak enak.

Namun Zoro justru menatap tajam ke arah Sanji, hingga membuat Sanji sedikit takut. "Kamu cukup pegang tongkat kamu, dan jangan lupa pegangan padaku agar tidak jatuh."

"Ba..baik!" kata Sanji kemudian duduk di belakang Zoro dan memegang kemeja Zoro.

"Kamu itu.. Pegang yang benar kalau kamu jatuh aku tidak mau tanggung jawab." Marah Zoro lagi lalu menarik tangan Sanji hingga tangannya menyentuh perut Zoro. "Nah sekarang kita pergi, awas pegangan yang kuat." Sanji hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan sedikit malu karena baru kali ini Zoro walau marah-marah dan kasar, ia bersikap sangat hati-hati dengan Sanji. 'Mungkin jatuh dari tangga tidak buruk juga.' Pikir Sanji tersenyum karena berpikir kesempatan melihat Zoro seperti ini sangat jarang terjadi.

"Hei rumahmu kalau tidak salah di sekitar sini, kan ya?" Tanya Zoro takut salah.

"Begitulah.. tidak jauh dari sini, itu di apartemen sana." Tunjuk Sanji ke arah salah satu apartemen yang tidak berjarak lebih dari 50 meter itu.

Begitu sampai, Zoro memarkirkan sepedanya di parkir khusus sepeda dan menemani Sanji sampai ke kamarnya. Untungnya apartemen tersebut mempunyai lift sehingga Sanji tidak kesulitan untuk mencapai kamarnya yang berada di lantai 8. "Kamu mau masuk?" Tanya Sanji menawarkan karena tidak enak, apalagi Zoro sudah sengaja mengantarkannya pulang.

Zoro terdiam sebentar lalu, ia pun masuk menerima ajakan Sanji, "Maaf mengganggu." Katanya pendek.

"Kamu mau minum apa? Teh, kopi, atau air putih?" Tanya Sanji lagi.

"Tidak perlu. Biarkan aku beristirahat sebentar saja disini." Jawab Zoro sambil merebahkan dirinya di salah satu sofa.

"Hh.. kalau begitu aku siapkan air putih saja, ya. Awas kalau menolak." Sanji kemudian memberikan Zoro segelas air putih dengan susah payah karena kakinya yang terkilir, sehingga membuat Zoro menghela nafas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kemudian Zoro meminum air tersebut dengan cepat dan langsung beranjak pergi "Aku pulang dulu, dan kamu harusnya sekarang mengistirahatkan kakimu. Tidak perlu melihatku pergi, kamu duduk saja disitu." Setelah beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka lalu ditutup.

"Zoro sudah pergi, ya.. lebih baik sekarang aku langsung mandi lalu tidur." Gumam Sanji berbaring di lantai rumahnya. Kemudian dengan hati2, Sanji meletakkan kakinya di kursi pendek khusus di kamar mandi untuk menopang kakinya yang sedang sakit itu. 'Ngomong-ngomong badan Zoro itu besar juga, ya.. aku baru sadar setelah tadi memeluknya saat naik sepeda. Beda sekali dengan badanku yang kurus walau segimanapun aku berolahraga. Lalu kalau Zoro baik seperti ini terus, lama-lama aku bisa.. jatuh cin.. Eh? Apa yang tadi aku pikirkan. Apa? Lupakan-lupakan.. Aku ini pecinta wanita.' Sanji langsung cepat-cepat menyiram wajahnya yang memerah dengan showernya sambil memikirkan Nami yang sedang memakai bikini.

Keesokan paginya,

"Hei, Sanji bangun. Sudah pagi." Bisik Zoro di kuping Sanji yang masih tertidur lelap.

"Hngh?" gumam Sanji membuka matanya dan menemukan Zoro yang sedang berada di kamarnya. "Ke..kenapa kamu ada disini?" Sanji sangat kaget.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Maaf ya seperti biasa fanficnya tidak panjang-panjang.. maklum lagi pusing mikirin chapter selanjutnya *dilempar sendal*

Nah.. Bagaimana ya Zoro bisa masuk ke dalam kamar Sanji ;)  
>Lalu kira-kira nanti hubungan mereka berdua di chapter selanjutnya bisa lebih dalam tidak ya?<p>

Nantikan di Chapter 3 ^^)  
>Terimakasih buat yang sudah membaca dan mereview<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Just Be Friends

Chapter 3

Author : FuujiAnima

Pairing : Zoro x Sanji, sedikit Ace x Luffy, onesided Sanji x Nami

Disclaimer : sepenuhnya milik Eiichiro Oda-sensei. OnePiece is not mine :D

Genre : Yaoi (Don't Like Don't Read)

Rating : T

* * *

><p><em>Sebelumnya di Chapter 2<br>_

_"Hei, Sanji bangun. Sudah pagi." Bisik Zoro di kuping Sanji yang masih tertidur lelap._

_"Hngh?" gumam Sanji membuka matanya dan menemukan Zoro yang sedang berada di kamarnya. "Ke..kenapa kamu ada disini?" Sanji sangat kaget._

* * *

><p>"Ah! Kemarin sebelum pulang aku membawa kuncimu dulu dan sekarang aku sudah mempunyai duplikatnya, sehingga kalau aku sampai duluan dan kamu belum bangun, aku tidak perlu menunggu kedinginan di luar." Jawab Zoro santai dan dengan tampang tidak bersalah.<p>

"Ka..Kauu! Apa yang kau lakukan itu melanggar hukum, kau tahu!" marah Sanji langsung menarik kerah Zoro.

"Ngomong-ngomong kamu harus cepat sekarang sudah jam tujuh." jawab Zoro sambil melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

"A..Apa? Aku harus cepat-cepat ganti baju!" Sanji kaget kedua kalinya dan langsung bangun, lupa akan kakinya yang masih sakit, sehingga Sanji langsung kesakitan dan mau terjatuh. Namun Zoro yang sigap langsung menangkap tubuh Sanji dengan mudahnya. "Aduh.. Sakit.." rintih Sanji kemudian melihat ke arah Zoro yang ternyata wajah mereka sangat berdekatan. "Kamu bisa lepaskan aku sekarang Zoro." Ujar Sanji merasa mukanya mulai merasa panas. Namun Zoro tidak melepaskan Sanji dan terus menatapnya, lalu Sanji menyadari kalau Zoro mendekatkan wajahnya, "Zo..Zoro?" tinggal beberapa centi lagi bibir mereka bersentuhan, namun tiba-tiba handphone Zoro berbunyi sehingga menghentikan ulah Zoro yang membuat Sanji hampir mati berdiri.

'Usopp? Ada apa dia meneleponku?' pikir Zoro, lalu ia melepaskan Sanji dan mengangkat telepon tersebut, "Usopp ada apa?" "Ha?" "Hh.. Baiklah-baiklah nanti kita ketemu di sekolah." Ujar Zoro.

Sanji yang saat itu sangat berdebar-debar, dengan perlahan mengambil seragamnya dan langsung menuju ke arah kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajunya. 'Sebenarnya tadi apa yang sedang terjadi!' teriakan batin Sanji yang masih tidak percaya. 'Aku dengan Zoro? Itu tidak mungkin! Dan lagi, Zoro yang melakukan inisiatif. Tu.. tunggu! Zo..Zoro tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padaku kan?'

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Sanji keluar dari kamar mandi setelah menenangkan pikirannya, dan selesai memakai seragamnya dengan cukup susah payah apalagi saat memakai celana.

"Akhirnya kamu beres juga, ayo kita cepat pergi ke sekolah kalau kita tidak mau mendapat hukuman dari Ivankov-sensei, bisa-bisa kita berdua dijadikan okama." Kata Zoro langsung menggendong Sanji dan berlari menuju sepedanya yang berada di lantai bawah.

"Zoro! Turunkan aku!" marah Sanji ketika Zoro menggendongnya sambil berlari menuju sepedanya.

"Diamlah! Kalau aku tidak menggendongmu, kita bakal telat." balas Zoro masih sambil berlari, dan begitu sampai ke sepedanya, Zoro langsung menurunkan Sanji, "Nah sekarang seperti kemarin, kamu pegangan yang kuat."

Sanji yang malu lagi-lagi hanya memegang baju seragam Zoro, "Kamu itu! Kalau aku bilang pegangan yang kuat ya seperti ini!" marah Zoro sambil menarik tangan Sanji lagi seperti kemarin.

"Kh! Baiklah-baiklah! Seperti ini kan!" geram Sanji langsung memeluk Zoro.

"Nahh.. Sekarang kita akan ngebut." Ujar Zoro mengayuh sepedanya dengan sekuat tenaga sambil tersenyum puas. Dan berkat kayuhan Zoro, mereka berdua tiba di sekolah tepat pada waktunya.

Namun di luar sekolah terdapat segerombolan anak yang waktu itu dihajar oleh Sanji tanpa ampun, "Heh.. Jadi kakinya sedang terluka, ya. Kita harus membalaskan dendam ini disaat dia lengah."

"Hei, Sanji mau kugendong lagi sampai ke kelas?" tanya Zoro tersenyum seolah mendapatkan mainan baru.

"Tidak perlu!" jawab Sanji pendek sambil berjalan menggunakan tongkatnya.

"Jangan malu-malu." Ujar Zoro kemudian mengangkat tubuh Sanji lagi.

"A..aku bilang tidak perlu!" Sanji langsung meronta-ronta, ia tidak mau kalau anak-anak melihatnya digendong oleh marimo menyebalkan ini.

"Sanjiii, Zoroo! Cepat ke atas sebelum guru kita datang!" panggil Luffy dari kelasnya.

"Baiklah kami segera kesana!" jawab Zoro kemudian langsung berlari lagi sambil tetap menggendong Sanji dengan erat.

"Zorooo!" teriak Sanji karena ia takut terjatuh akibat Zoro yang berlari terlalu cepat.

"Selamat." kata Zoro pendek sambil menurunkan Sanji dengan perlahan ke tempat duduknya.

"Hhh.. Dasar kau, tidak dapat kupercaya kau menggendongku sampai ke tempat dudukku." Sanji menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya lagi.

"Yang penting kita tidak telat." Jawab Zoro sambil kemudian duduk ke tempat duduknya yang hanya berjarak 1 meja.

"Zoro, kerennn! Kau tidak sampai 2 menit bisa sampai ke kelas." Ujar Luffy tersenyum lebar, lalu tiba-tiba Luffy tersadar bahwa kaki Sanji terluka ketika Luffy melihat ke arah kaki Sanji. "Sanji kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Kakiku hanya terkilir dan bisa sembuh seminggu kemudian." Jelas Sanji sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, kau juga bisa meminta bantuanku ya." Kata Luffy lagi sambil memeluk Sanji dari belakang seperti yang dilakukannya kemarin dan Sanji tidak memarahinya seperti ia memarahi Zoro.

Zoro yang melihat itu menjadi kesal, 'Dari kemarin mereka berdua dekat sekali, jangan-jangan mereka berdua..' Zoro langsung menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran bodohnya itu.

"Hei Sanji.. Kau mau menungguku di dojo Kendo, atau dimana?" tanya Zoro mendatangi meja dan kursi Sanji begitu kelas selesai.

"Hh.. aku akan menunggumu di UKS saja, sekalian aku mau membicarakan soal kakiku dengan Chopper-sensei." Kata Sanji sambil membereskan bukunya yang masih berserakan di atas meja.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku duluan ya. Soalnya aku mau bertemu Usopp dulu baru berlatih kendo lagi." Ujar Zoro lalu meninggalkan Sanji sendirian. "Ah hampir lupa, kau jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh yang memperlambat kesembuhan kakimu itu."

"Iya.. iya… Kau cepatlah pergi nanti Usopp marah dan kamu bakal telat kendo." Balas Sanji sambil mengusir Zoro dengan kata-katanya. Setelah Zoro pergi, Sanji kemudian mengangkat tasnya, dan ia pun pergi menuju UKS dengan cukup sulit karena kakinya masih sakit, dan masih memerlukan bantuan tongkat untuk berjalan.

Di salah satu ruangan kosong,

"Hei Usopp kamu telah memanggilku kesini, berarti kamu sudah mempunyai yang aku inginkan, kan?" tanya Zoro.

"Tentu saja kau pikir aku ini memanggilmu tanpa ada hasil apa-apa? Silahkan kau lihat sendiri." Kata Usopp sambil tersenyum puas. Kemudian Zoro yang melihatnya juga tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah karena kau sudah mendapatkan yang kuminta, ini kuberikan padamu berbagai macam foto-foto kapal terunik di dunia." Kata Zoro menaruh sebuah amplop besar dan lalu meninggalkan Usopp, "Sekarang aku pergi dulu. Senang berbisnis denganmu." Begitu Zoro sudah berada di luar kelas tersebut, terdengar suara Usopp yang berteriak kesenangan melihat foto-foto tersebut. 'Hhh.. Tinggal kuberikan benda ini kepada orang itu disaat yang tepat. Tapi kapan?' pikir Zorro memegang sebuah botol kecil yang didapatnya dari Usopp.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

ahaaa.. botol apakah itu? mungkin kalau yang pikirannya kemana-mana bisa menebak isi botol tersebut (troll)

umm maaf ya kl sepertinya di chapter 3 ini sedikit OOC dan tambah sedikit ;A;  
>lalu terimakasih buat yang sudah membaca dan mereview<p>

chapter selanjutnya akan dibuat lebih baik lagi dari ini ;A;


	4. Chapter 4

Just Be Friends

Chapter 4

Author : FuujiAnima

Pairing : Zoro x Sanji, sedikit Ace x Luffy, onesided Sanji x Nami

Disclaimer : sepenuhnya milik Eiichiro Oda-sensei. OnePiece is not mine :D

Genre : Yaoi (Don't Like Don't Read)

Rating : T

* * *

><p><em><em>Sebelumnya di Chapter 3<br>__

_"Hh.. aku akan menunggumu di UKS saja, sekalian aku mau membicarakan soal kakiku dengan Chopper-sensei." Kata Sanji sambil membereskan bukunya yang masih berserakan di atas meja._

* * *

><p>"Chopper-sensei?" panggil Sanji yang sudah tiba di UKS dengan susah payah, namun ternyata Chopper sedang tidak berada di dalam UKS. 'Hm? Kemana dia? Padahal aku mau berterimakasih soal kemarin.' Pikir Sanji kemudian akhirnya ia berusaha untuk duduk di salah satu kasur yang berada di UKS tersebut. 'Hhh.. Lebih baik kutunggu saja.'<p>

Sambil menunggu Chopper, Sanji mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak 'Hahh.. bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Nami masuk, terus menanyakan kepadaku soal kakiku yang sakit ini, ya?'

"Ng.. Sanji? Bagaimana dengan kakimu?" tanya Nami duduk sangat dekat dengan Sanji.

"Kakiku sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi, setelah kamu datang, Nami." Ujar Sanji sambil berlagak keren.

"Kamu bisa saja Sanji, tapi itu yang membuatku suka padamu." Kata Nami sambil perlahan mendorong Sanji di ranjang dan langsung hendak menciumnya.

"Chopper-sensei!" teriak Luffy keras-keras sambil membuka ruang UKS, namun ia tidak menemukan Chopper melainkan Sanji yang sedang duduk di salah satu kasur disitu. "Sanji? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Luffy yang ternyata sedang membawa Ace yang terluka sedikit untuk diobati.

"Aku sedang menunggu Chopper-sensei." Kata Sanji pendek. 'Si..sialll! Padahal sedikit lagi, aku dan Nami ciuman walau hanya di dalam pikiranku.' Tangis Sanji di dalam hatinya.

"Ah.. Dia pergi ke mana ya? Padahal aku mau minta tolong obati Ace." Kata Luffy sedikit kesal, lalu mencoba mencari obat luka.

Tiba-tiba Ace mendekati Sanji, "Hei, kalau kau mendekati Luffy lagi, kau akan mati." Bisik Ace sambil mengancam Sanji.

Sanji yang mendengar ancaman Ace langsung mematung, sambil mencerna apa yang Ace katakan. "Tu..tunggu sepertinya kamu salah paham.."

"Hah!" Ace menatap Sanji dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Ace.. obat lukanya tidak dapat kutemukan, apa kita langsung pulang saja ya, untuk mengobati lukamu?" tanya Luffy kemudian begitu ia melihat Sanji, ia merasa ada yang aneh dan langsung menatap tajam ke Ace, "Ace.. kamu pasti habis mengancam Sanji yang tidak-tidak, ya.."

"Ti..tidak kok!" Ace membela diri "Aku cuman bilang cepat sembuh. Ahaha.."

Luffy menatap Ace lagi masih tidak percaya, "Apa itu benar, Sanji?" tanya Luffy sekarang menatap ke Sanji.

"Eh?" Sanji yang hendak menjawab tidak benar, tiba-tiba merasakan tatapan yang sangat menusuk dari arah Ace. 'Kh.. Ace menyeramkan sekali..' Sanji jadi ketakutan, "I..itu benar kok Luffy. Ace tidak mengancamku apa-apa kok." Kata Sanji terpaksa berbohong.

"Tuh kan Luffy.. Aku tidak ngapa-ngapain kok." Senyum Ace penuh kemenangan.

"Hmph! Baiklah, aku percaya padamu." Kata Luffy akhirnya. "Ah, Sanji.. Nanti kalau kakimu sudah sembuh, jangan lupa masakan aku makanan lagi seperti biasa, ya." Lalu Luffy langsung menarik Ace untuk pergi dari ruang UKS untuk mengobati luka Ace di rumahnya.

"Lu..Luffy! Kalau kamu seperti itu terus terhadapku, bisa-bisa Ace menganggap aku sebagai rivalnya lagi." Teriak Sanji putus asa dengan sifat Luffy yang sangat polos.

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu Chopper yang tidak muncul-muncul, akhirnya Sanji memutuskan untuk melihat Zoro yang sedang berlatih kendo daripada Sanji bengong dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. 'Hh.. tidak ada salahnya melihat Zoro berlatih daripada aku terus menunggu Chopper-sensei tanpa hasil.' Pikirnya sambil perlahan pergi menuju dojo tempat Zoro berlatih kendo.

"Men!" teriak lawan berlatih Zoro ketika hendak memukul daerah kepala, namun dengan cepat mundur ke belakang dan langsung memukulkan shinainya ke pinggang lawannya, "Do!" teriak Zoro yang langsung mendapatkan point.

"Hahh.. Aku memang tidak bisa menang melawanmu, Aniki." Kata Johnny kemudian membuka pelindung kepalanya.

"Kamu sudah meningkat dari terakhir kita berlatih." kata Zoro membuka pelindung kepalanya juga, dan langsung mengelap keringatnya yang sudah cukup banyak mengalir.

Dari pintu utama, terlihat Sanji yang sedang ternyata sempat melihat latihan Zoro tadi. 'Ke..kenapa sepertinya setiap melihat dia mengayunkan pedangnya, aku jadi merasa kesal, ya. Rasanya aku menjadi kalah dari dia.'

Zoro yang baru menyadari kehadiran Sanji, langsung pergi mendekati Sanji dan memandanginya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Kenapa kamu menatapku begitu?" tanya Sanji tidak senang ditatap oleh Zoro apalagi tanpa bicara apa-apa.

"…" Zoro akhirnya membuka mulutnya, "Resleting celanamu terbuka." Kata Zoro sambil menunjuk ke bawah.

"A..Apa? Pantas daritadi aku dilihatin orang-orang saat aku berjalan menuju ke sini!" teriak Sanji panik langsung cepat-cepat menutup resletingnya dengan tangan satunya yang tidak memegang tongkat. Kemudian Sanji langsung terduduk lemas, "Sial! Aku tidak bisa memperlihatkan wajahku di sekolah ini." Gumam Sanji merasa sangat malu. Zoro yang mendengar dan melihat hal itu hanya dapat tersenyum kecil sambil menahan tawa. Sanji yang melihat Zoro menahan tawa , langsung tidak senang, "Hei Marimo jangan coba-coba untuk tertawa!"

"Hh.. Salah sendiri kamu bisa ceroboh seperti itu, Alis aneh." Balas Zoro kemudian meninggalkan Sanji untuk meneruskan latihannya.

di Apartemen Sanji,

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" umpat Sanji kesal sambil berguling-guling di lantai. 'Aku masih tidak bisa membuang pikiranku mengenai kejadian memalukan tadi di sekolah. Dan lagi, kenapa harus Marimo yang melihatnya, sehingga ia terus menerus mengejekku sampai saat ia mengantarkanku pulang. Eh! Aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting! Marimo menyebalkan itu masih mempunyai kunci kamarku!"

Pagi hari pun akhirnya datang lagi, dan seperti biasa

"Hei sampai kapan kamu mau tidur?" tanya Zoro sambil tiduran di samping Sanji dengan santainya.

Sanji yang terbangun langsung kaget, dan menendang Zoro sekuat tenaga hingga Zoro terjatuh dari kasurnya. "Setelah kemarin kau membangunkanku dan membuat duplikat kunci kamarku, sekarang kamu berani menaiki kasurku! Dasar kau Marimo tidak tahu diri!" teriak Sanji marah.

"Aduh.. Kamu tidak perlu bersikap kasar begitu, aku hanya ingin mengisengimu saja." Kata Zoro perlahan berdiri sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit.

"Kau tahu ini hari apa? Ini hari sabtu dimana aku bisa bersantai sampai siang, dan kamu mengganggu waktu tidurku!" marah Sanji lagi, ia pingin bersantai dimana sedang tidak ada sekolah.

"Hei-hei.. Pantas saja tubuhmu tidak terlatih, ternyata kerjaannya hanyalah tidur dan masak saja." Kata Zoro sambil menghela nafas.

"Kau.. Kenapa kau selalu membuatku kesal!" Sanji langsung loncat dari kasur dan langsung menendang jatuh Zoro lagi dengan kakinya yang tidak sakit.

"Kau.. Beraninya!" Zoro langsung membalas Sanji dengan melemparnya. Kemudian mereka yang tidak mau saling kalah, terus menerus saling membalas hingga akhirnya mereka berdua kecapaian.

"Baiklah untuk kali ini, kita seri." Ujar Sanji tergeletak di lantai bersama Zoro dengan nafas yang sudah tidak teratur karena sudah capai.

"Hh.. Kakimu sudah baikan?" tanya Zoro kemudian memegang kaki Sanji yang lagi sakit.

"Tentu saja belum, dan gara-gara kamu, aku jadi lupa kalau aku kakinya sedang sakit. Untungnya tidak sesakit kemarin, kakiku sudah lebih bisa digerakan." Kata Sanji yang masih berbaring di lantai. "Aduh! Apa yang kamu lakukan!" Sanji meringis kesakitan ketika Zoro menekan kakinya yang sedang sakit.

"Sepertinya dengan kakimu yang seperti ini, kau tidak bisa menang dariku kalau aku serius." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Zoro langsung merangkak ke atas tubuh Sanji.

"Tu..tunggu jadi yang tadi itu kamu belum serius?" tanya Sanji sambil berusaha kabur dari Zoro, namun Zoro sudah mengunci kedua tangan dan kakinya.

"Tentu saja tidak, apalagi dengan orang terluka sepertimu. Kalau aku serius kamu tidak bisa bergerak seperti sekarang." Zoro tersenyum licik memandangi Sanji yang sedang berada di bawahnya.

"Ba..baiklah aku mengaku kalah! Sekarang menjauh dariku, Marimo!" marah Sanji sambil sedikit berteriak, Sanji saat ini merasa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat apalagi dengan tingkah laku Zoro yang tidak bisa diprediksi. Dan bukannya menjauh, Zoro makin memperdekat jarak diantara mereka, termasuk jarak wajah mereka, sehingga Sanji langsung menoleh kesamping dan menutup matanya. 'Di.. dia tidak serius kan?' pikir Sanji dalam hatinya.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

maaf lama ga update m(+_+)m

tidak tahu dan entah kenapa walau inti-inti ceritanya sudah ada, susah sekali mengalirkan dan menyambungkan inti-inti tersebut ke dalam cerita ;A;

untuk chapter selanjutnya ditunggu, ya..  
>maaf kalau nanti updatenya lama lagi, lagi mengurus urusan di dunia nyata nih *seperti apa saja*<p>

dan terimakasih atas semua review-reviewnya XD  
>love you all~<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Just Be Friends

Chapter 4

Author : FuujiAnima

Pairing : Zoro x Sanji, sedikit Ace x Luffy

Disclaimer : sepenuhnya milik Eiichiro Oda-sensei. OnePiece is not mine :D

Genre : Yaoi (Don't Like Don't Read)

Rating : M ( hanya depan2nya;) diksh rate ini supaya aman )

* * *

><p><em>Sebelumnya di Chapter 4<br>_

_"Ba..baiklah aku mengaku kalah! Sekarang menjauh dariku, Marimo!" marah Sanji sambil sedikit berteriak, Sanji saat ini merasa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat apalagi dengan tingkah laku Zoro yang tidak bisa diprediksi. Dan bukannya menjauh, Zoro makin memperdekat jarak diantara mereka, termasuk jarak wajah mereka, sehingga Sanji langsung menoleh kesamping dan menutup matanya. 'Di.. dia tidak serius kan?' pikir Sanji dalam hatinya._

* * *

><p>Zoro yang melihat reaksi Sanji, langsung tersenyum kecil. Dengan perlahan Zoro menjilat pangkal leher Sanji. "Hyah!" teriak Sanji geli sekaligus kaget, "Marimo sialan! Hentikan itu dan lepaskan aku!" teriak Sanji lagi, ia sangat tidak suka dengan keadaan ini, belum lagi jantungnya yang berdetak dengan sangat cepat karena ulah Zoro.<p>

"Heh! Ternyata kamu bisa mengeluarkan suara seperti itu,ya." Ujar Zoro sambil mukanya menyiratkan akan hal yang akan dia lakukan berikutnya.

"Kh! Dasar kau kelainan! Apa enaknya menyentuh tubuh lelaki! Hn..!" Sanji mulai mendesah ketika Zoro menyentuh daerah atas tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyentuh orang kalau itu bukan kamu." Ujar Zoro tanpa menyembunyikannya, dan Sanji yang mendengarnya tanpa sadar mukanya mulai memerah.

'Ke..kenapa aku malah merasa berdebar-debar karena dia? Pasti ini debaran karena takut, bukan karena hal yang lain.' Pikir Sanji yang selalu berpikir bahwa ia hanya akan jatuh cinta pada perempuan.

Ketika Zoro hendak berbuat lebih jauh, tiba-tiba dihentikan oleh Luffy yang datang, "Hei! Sanji! Aku datang untuk bermain sekalian menjengukmu agar kau tidak kesepian karena kakimu yang sedang sakit!" kata Luffy dengan sangat gembira dan langsung memasuki kamar Sanji. "Zoro! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sanji! Kamu tidak boleh menjahilinya terus menerus apalagi kakinya sedang sakit!" marah Luffy sambil mendorong Zoro agar menjauh dan menarik Sanji ke dalam pelukan Luffy.

"Hei Luffy, bahan-bahan makanan ini mau ditaruh kemana?" tanya Ace yang ternyata ikut bersama Luffy, dan tetap sambil menatap tajam Sanji yang dibalas tatapan tajam Zoro.

"Ah taruh saja di dapur, Ace. Dan kamu Zoro jangan mengulangi perbuatanmu lagi, kasian Sanji." Kata Luffy lagi kemudian membawa Sanji menuju dapur, "Sanji.. aku lapar." Senyum Luffy tanpa dosa.

"Hh.. Jadi kamu datang kesini hanya untuk makan siang, ya." Sanji menghembuskan nafas panjang, karena seperti itulah Luffy. 'Dan beruntung karena Luffy aku lolos dari Zoro.'

Disaat Luffy berdua dengan Sanji di dapur, Ace dan Zoro hanya duduk diam di ruang makan sampai akhirnya Ace membuka mulutnya, "Hei, jaga pasanganmu sebaik mungkin. Jangan sampai ia mendekati Luffyku terus menerus." Ujar Ace tidak suka Luffy berdekatan terus dengan Sanji.

"Hh! Bukankah kau yang harus menjaga pasanganmu? Kalau saja kalian tidak datang, mungkin aku sudah bertindak lebih jauh." Kata Zoro sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Ace.

"Kau..! Beraninya membalikkan kata-kata seniormu!" marah Ace langsung memukul meja makan yang berada di depannya, namun Luffy yang tidak berada jauh disitu langsung memukul kepala Ace dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Ace! Aku sudah bilang aku tidak suka kamu berlaku kasar pada teman-temanku!" kata Luffy sangat marah pada kakaknya ini.

"Tapi aku tidak berlaku kasar kok kita hanya main-main, iya kan?" Ace langsung menatap tajam Zoro berharap caranya akan berhasil lagi untuk kedua kalinya, namun tentu saja hal itu sia-sia karena yang dia hadapi itu Zoro.

"Dia bohong." Kata Zoro singkat.

"Ace bodoh! Jangan ajak bicara aku lagi sampai aku yang mengajakmu bicara!" marah Luffy tidak mau berbicara lagi dengan Ace, sehingga membuat Ace langsung sangat-sangat sedih.

'Hhh.. dengan adanya mereka bertiga rumahku yang tenang dan damai ini, langsung berubah sangat berisik.' Pikir Sanji sambil membuang nafas panjang.

Malamnya,

"Sanji, aku pulang dulu, ya. Terimakasih atas makanannya." Senyum Luffy sangat puas. Ia pun pulang bersama Ace yang masih terus menerus mengangkat pembicaraan. Sanji kemudian melambaikan tangannya ketika Luffy pulang.

'Hh.. Akhirnya mereka pulang juga.' Pikir Sanji, namun masih ada satu masalah, "Hei Marimo! Pulanglah sekarang sudah malam." Sanji memarahi Zoro yang masih dengan asyiknya tiduran sambil menonton televisi, dan tidak lupa sambil memakan cemilan yang berada di salah satu toples milik Sanji.

"Aku mau menginap di sini, karena besok hari minggu dan belum ada sekolah." Ujar Zoro santai bagaikan di rumahnya sendiri.

"Apaa! Kamu mau menginap di sini?" ujar Sanji sangat kaget, 'Kalau dia tiba-tiba menyerangku seperti tadi pagi.. siapa yang akan menolongku?' tangis Sanji dalam hati.

Zoro yang menyadari kekhawatiran Sanji, langsung menenangkannya, "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyerangmu seperti tadi, lagipula aku hanya main-main." Ujar Zoro kemudian ia kembali menonton televisi lagi yang berakhir terkena lemparan piring-piring dari Sanji yang sedang mencuci piring-piring kotor.

"Kau itu sangat menyebalkan!" umpat Sanji kemudian langsung pergi keluar saking kesalnya dengan Zoro. "Kalau kau ingin main-main seperti itu, mending kau bermain dengan para wanita!" lalu Sanji langsung menutup pintunya dengan sangat keras. 'Sial.. Kenapa aku jadi marah begini, begitu dia bilang dia hanya main-main.. Hh.. sudahlah, sekarang aku lebih baik pergi ke taman untuk menenangkan pikiranku.'

'Sepertinya aku selalu membuatnya marah..' pikir Zoro sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang terkena lemparan piring. 'Tapi, Sanji bisa juga ya, membuat muka seperti itu..' Zoro memikirkan saat ia menyentuh Sanji, 'Sayang sekali, Luffy dan Ace datang tadi, kalau tidak mungkin aku bisa meneruskannya dan membuat rencanaku agar Sanji menjadi milikku berhasil. Hh..'

Setelah berjalan beberapa blok, Sanji akhirnya sampai ke taman yang ia tuju untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya dan menghilangkan emosinya. Sebelum Sanji duduk di salah satu bangku taman, tidak lupa ia membeli sekaleng kopi hangat beserta menyalakan rokok kesukaannya. "Hahh.. Inilah hidup.." gumam Sanji merasa damai. 'Dan sepertinya kakiku sekarang sudah bisa dipakai jalan tanpa tongkat lagi, walau kadang masih terasa sakit saat dipakai berjalan walau sudah tidak sesakit kemarin.'

Tiba-tiba muncul sekelompok orang yang pernah Sanji hajar kemarin ini,

"Hei.. Kami datang untuk membalas perlakuanmu tempo hari lalu, kuharap kamu sudah siap. Hehehe.." kata ketua dari kelompok tersebut yang dikenal dengan nama Absalom.

"Tch!" Sanji kesal karena saat-saat damainya kembali dirusak. "Sepertinya kalian tidak puas aku beri pelajaran kemarin-kemarin ini dan langsung memanggil ketua kalian." Senyum Sanji berusaha tidak memperlihatkan kalau kakinya masih belum sembuh benar.

"Sikapmu masih saja angkuh walau sebenarnya salah satu kakimu masih terluka." Absalom langsung menarik kerah Sanji dengan kasar. "Kau tahu? Aku paling kesal dengan sifatmu yang selalu ingin mendekati para wanita di daerah sini, karena mereka itu milikku!"

'Di..dia kuat.' Sanji namun tidak menunjukkan ketakutan, ia malah tersenyum, "Hei, aku juga kesal padamu karena sifatmu yang terkenal sangat _pervert_ itu. Walau kita sama-sama pecinta wanita, tapi aku ini _gentle_, bukan _pervert_ seperti kamu dan lagi dengan mukamu yang seperti macan itu bagaimana kamu bisa laku."

Ulah Sanji tersebut langsung membuatnya Absalom sangat marah sehingga Sanji langsung dilempar ke tanah dengan sangat keras. "Kh!" Sanji berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya dan ia perlahan berdiri. "Kau tahu aku benar-benar sedang malas untuk pertarungan bodoh ini."

"Heh! Kamu bukannya malas, tapi karena kakimu sedang terluka, kan?" senyum Absalom senang, apalagi ketika ia melihat perubahan pada muka Sanji menjadi tegang.

"I..itu tidak benar, dan sekarang aku benar-benar sibuk, jadi sampai bertemu lagi." Kata Sanji langsung melarikan diri, namun dengan salah satu kakinya yang sakit itu, ia tidak dapat berlari dengan kencang. 'Sial! Marimo cepatlah cari akuu! Dan kenapa mereka bisa tahu?' Sanji pun berteriak dalam hatinya.

"Hei kalian cepat kejar dia!" perintah Absalom cukup senang, ia tidak menyangka kalau menyerang Sanji disaat ia terluka akan sangat menyenangkan seperti ini.

Saat itu di apartemen Sanji,

"Kring! Kring!" telepon genggam Sanji berbunyi, yang ternyata tidak dibawa oleh Sanji.

'Ngh? Dia sampai tidak membawa teleponnya, lebih baik kuangkat siapa tahu penting atau soal sesuatu rahasia karena yang menelepon itu Luffy.' Kemudian Zorro mengangkatnya "Halo? Luffy? Ini Zoro saat ini Sanji sedang keluar dan tidak membawa teleponnya." Kata Zoro menjelaskan.

"Zoro! Kau tahu Sanji pergi kemana?" tanya Luffy di telepon dengan nada panik.

"Ng? Tidak tahu tadi tidak lama setelah kalian pulang, ia keluar karena aku membuatnya marah lagi. Ada apa?" tanya Zoro bingung karena nada Luffy yang sangat aneh.

"Ng.. Sebenarnya tadi saat aku pulang, aku mendengar bahwa ada beberapa anak yang mau menghajar Sanji, karena mereka mengetahui kalau Sanji itu kakinya sedang terluka, padahal kakinya itulah senjata utama Sanji. Aku takut kalau terjadi apa-apa sama Sanji." Jelas Luffy.

"Tch! Aku akan mencarinya sekarang!" kata Zoro langsung menutup teleponnya.

Rumah Luffy

"Hei Zoro! Zoro! Ah dia menutup teleponnya." Kata Luffy kemudian bersiap-siap untuk pergi untuk mencari Sanji juga.

"Luffy? Kamu mau mencari anak bernama Sanji itu?" tanya Ace yang sedang berada di depan Luffy.

"Begitulah, aku tidak bisa membiarkan temanku terluka!" jawab Luffy tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Hh.. Baiklah aku akan menemanimu sebagai permintaan maafku, karena aku bertindak bodoh di rumah Sanji." Kata Ace yang kemudian akhirnya mendapat senyuman dari Luffy.

"Terimakasih Ace.. Aku tahu aku dapat mengandalkanmu." Luffy tersenyum sangat lebar. Kemudian mereka berdua langsung berangkat mencari Sanji.

Sedangkan saat itu Sanji sedang berusaha kembali ke apartemennya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi dari kejaran kelompok Absalom. 'Kalau besok kakiku makin parah, mereka akan tahu akibatnya saat aku sembuh nanti.' Pikir Sanji kesal karena ia sadar tanpa kakinya, ia tidak bisa melawan mereka.

"Hei itu dia! Cepat tangkap!" teriak salah satu pengikut Absalom yang langsung diikuti yang lain untuk menangkapnya.

"Siall!" teriak Sanji berusaha lari dari situ, namun sayangnya ketika Sanji berusaha kabur ke arah yang berlawanan, ia telah terkepung. 'Ba..bagaimana ini?'

"Kau tidak bisa lari lagi!" dengan cepat mereka menyerang Sanji. Namun Sanji tidak menyerah begitu saja, ia langsung melompat, menendang, dan mendarat dengan kakinya yang tidak sakit. 'Berhasil! Asal aku tidak menendang dan mendarat dengan kakiku yang sakit, aku masih ada harapan untuk kabur.'

"Heits!" Sanji mulai menendang ke depan, samping, sampai menendang berputar tanpa mengenai kakinya yang sedang sakit.

"Si..sial! Dia masih saja kuat!" kata beberapa anak buah Absalom yang mulai makin sedikit jumlahnya.

Sanji yang perlahan-lahan makin kelelahan, dan kakinya yang sakit mulai makin terasa sakit akibat Sanji banyak bergerak, akhirnya membuat Sanji tidak fokus dan ia tidak menyadari bahwa dari belakangnya terdapat anak buah Absalom yang akhirnya berhasil mengunci dirinya. "Kh!" namun Sanji tidak semudah itu putus asa, walau ada beberapa anak buah Absalom juga yang mencoba menguncinya dari depan, ia terus menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang mereka, sampai akhirnya ia dibanting ke lantai dan langsung dikunci oleh anak buah Absalom. "Sial!. Lepaskan aku!" Anak buah Absalom yang kesal, langsung menendangi dan menginjak Sanji, sehingga ia babak belur dan tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

"Heh.. Kalian berhasil menangkap dia akhirnya. Hehehe.." Absalom tertawa sangat puas melihat Sanji yang sudah tidak berdaya. "Sekarang kau ucapkan kalau kau minta maaf, dan akan menjadi anak buahku!" perintah Absalom sambil menarik rambut Sanji dengan kasar.

"Kh.. Aku tidak mau.." ujar Sanji yang membuat Absalom memukulkan wajah Sanji ke lantai beton berkali-kali, sampai akhirnya kejadian tersebut dihentikan oleh seseorang yang menemukan mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!" saat itu Zoro sangat marah, dan Sanji tidak pernah melihat Zoro marah seperti itu.

"Apa yang kami lakukan? Tidak bisa lihat? Kami sedang memberi pelajaran pada orang ini, karena ia berani bersikap kurang ajar pada kami." Absalom masih tersenyum tanpa takut.

"Kuhajar… Akan kuhajar kalian!" Namun ketika Zoro hendak menghajar anak buah Absalom yang menghalangi, Sanji tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Zoro.. Kamu jangan berkelahi! Kalau pihak sekolah tahu, kamu tidak dapat bertanding di pertandingan kendo yang telah kamu nanti-nantikan!" ujar Sanji tidak mau gara-gara ia, Zoro tidak bisa bertanding.

"Sanji kau bodoh! Bagaimana aku bisa membandingkan dirimu dengan pertandingan itu!" marah Zoro kesal dengan sikap Sanji. Akhirnya dengan tanpa ampun, Zoro menghajar mereka semua sehingga membuat Absalom menjadi takut dan berusaha kabur dari tempat itu.

Namun Luffy dan Ace sudah menghalangi jalan kabur Absalom lebih dulu, dan langsung menghajar Absalom dengan pukulan bersama dari mereka berdua hingga Absalom langsung pingsan di tempat.

"Zoro, bagaimana keadaan Sanji?" Tanya Luffy langsung mendekati Zoro yang sedang menggendong Sanji yang ternyata sudah tertidur.

".. Kurasa lebih baik dia dibawa ke rumah sakit, aku takut ada luka dalam yang tak terlihat." Kata Ace ketika melihat kondisi Sanji.

"Baiklah.. aku tidak mau dia kenapa-kenapa." kata Zoro sambil memandang Sanji dengan serius.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

maafkan aku yang updatenya sangat-sangat lamaaa TAT *banyak kesibukan di RL yang hrs dibereskan terlebih dahulu*

terus terimakasih atas review dan kritik2nya apalagi yang menunggu terusan fanficku yang satu ini :D


	6. Chapter 6

ust Be Friends

Chapter 6

Author : FuujiAnima

Pairing : Zoro x Sanji, sedikit Ace x Luffy

Disclaimer : sepenuhnya milik Eiichiro Oda-sensei. OnePiece is not mine :D

Genre : Yaoi (Don't Like Don't Read)

Rating : T+

* * *

><p><em>Sebelumnya di Chapter 5<em>

_"Zoro, bagaimana keadaan Sanji?" Tanya Luffy langsung mendekati Zoro yang sedang menggendong Sanji yang ternyata sudah tertidur._

_".. Kurasa lebih baik dia dibawa ke rumah sakit, aku takut ada luka dalam yang tak terlihat." Kata Ace ketika melihat kondisi Sanji._

_"Baiklah.. aku tidak mau dia kenapa-kenapa." kata Zoro sambil memandang Sanji dengan serius._

* * *

><p>Rumah Sakit,<p>

"Bagaimana keadaan dia, Dokter?" tanya Zoro langsung bertanya ketika melihat dokter yang memeriksa dan mengobati Sanji keluar dari kamar Sanji dirawat.

"Hhh.. Kalian bisa tenang, dia anak yang kuat. Sanji hanya mengalami luka luar yang bisa sembuh dalam waktu yang tidak terlalu lama, dan setelah kuperiksa tidak ada luka dalam yang berarti. Namun kuanjurkan dia jangan banyak bergerak untuk proses penyembuhan, dan untuk sementara kita tinggal menunggu ia membuka matanya." Ujar sang dokter kemudian meninggalkan mereka karena ia masih harus memeriksa pasien yang lain.

"Hah.. Untunglah ia tidak kenapa-kenapa.." ujar Luffy sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang tanda lega.

"Iya.." gumam Zoro memandangi Sanji yang masih tertidur dari arah pintu kamar rawat tersebut. 'Kalau Sanji sampai kenapa-kenapa, akan kucari lagi mereka dan membuat mereka ketakutan seumur hidupnya.'

"Ng.. Luffy mari kita pulang, Zoro pasti akan menjaga Sanji dengan baik." Ajak Ace karena ia berpikir pasti Zoro ingin menemani Sanji sendirian.

"Ah baiklah.. Zoro kami pulang dulu, kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa meneleponku." Kata Luffy kemudian ia pun pulang bersama Ace.

Setelah mereka pulang, perlahan Zoro memasuki ruangan Sanji dirawat dan langsung duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan di sebelah ranjang Sanji, raut muka Zoro memperlihatkan ia sangat kesal sekaligus khawatir dengan Sanji. "Hei, Sanji.. cepatlah kau membuka matamu agar aku bisa tahu bahwa kau baik-baik saja." Gumam Zoro kemudian memegang tangan kiri Sanji dengan sangat erat.

Keesokan paginya di lobby rumah sakit,

"He? Jadi kemarin malam, Sanji terbangun dan langsung meninjumu karena mengira kalau kamu itu _pervert_?" tanya Luffy yang paginya mau menjenguk Sanji.

"Begitulah.. padahal yang kulakukan, hanya memegang tangannya saja." Ujar Zoro kesal karena Sanji telah membuatnya begitu khawatir tapi yang ada ia berakhir dengan ditinju oleh Sanji dengan alasan pelecehan. 'Hhh.. tapi begitulah dia.'

Ketika mereka hampir sampai ke ruangan Sanji, tiba-tiba mereka melihat kepala dan wakil sekolah baru saja keluar dari ruangan tersebut. "Ah kebetulan ada kalian disini, tadinya kami bermaksud untuk ke rumah kalian untuk membicarakan perihal perkelahian kemarin yang telah membuat salah satu muridku terluka." Ujar kepala sekolah sekolah yang dimasuki oleh mereka.

"Jadi.. kalian mau memberi kami hukuman?" tanya Zoro tanpa takut.

"Jangan menganggap kami tidak peduli dengan kalian, namun karena peraturan yang tidak bisa kami langgar, kami harus menghukum kalian." Kata kepala sekolah meneruskan.

"Tapi itu salah mereka yang memulai lebih dahulu!" marah Luffy merasa tidak bersalah, namun ia dihentikan oleh Zoro.

"Jadi apa hukumannya?" tanya Zoro pendek.

"Kalian kuberi hukuman tidak boleh pergi ke sekolah selama seminggu, serta kau Zoro, sayang sekali kamu tidak bisa mengikuti pertandingan kendo yang akan kamu ikuti. Tapi kalian bisa tenang karena mereka yang mulai duluan sudah bapak bicarakan dengan sekolah mereka, dan sekolahnya mengeluarkan mereka tanpa segan-segan." Perintah kepala sekolah dengan mempertimbangkan semua sisi, dan mencoba seadil mungkin. Setelah memberitahukan hukuman kepada Zoro dan Luffy, mereka pun pergi.

'Hh.. Sudah kukira.' Pikir Zoro hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang, sedangkan Luffy kekesalannya sedikit berkurang setelah mendengar Absalom dan kawan-kawannya dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Kemudian Zorro langsung melangkahkan langkahnya menuju ruang perawatan Sanji, "Sanji.. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Zorro kemudian langsung duduk di sebelah Sanji.

"Badanku terasa sakit-sakit.." jawab Sanji tertawa kecil. "Kudengar.. kamu tidak boleh mengikuti pertandingan kendo." Gumam Sanji sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"… Tenang saja itu bukan salahmu, itu karena akulah yang ingin menghajar mereka." Jawab Zoro sambil mengelus rambut Sanji.

"Kh! Kalau saja kau mengikuti perkataanku untuk tidak berkelahi, kan tidak akan begini akibatnya!" marah Sanji tiba-tiba sambil memukul kepala Zoro dari atas ke bawah.

"Cih! Kau pikir demi siapa aku memukuli mereka!" marah Zoro menimpali perkataan Sanji.

"Demi aku? Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikir..!" belum sempat Sanji menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba bibirnya dikunci oleh bibir Zoro dengan sangat dalam. Sanji yang kaget langsung berusaha melepaskan diri namun Zoro telah memeluknya dengan sangat erat sehingga Sanji tidak bisa mendorong Zoro untuk menjauh.

Luffy yang sedari tadi diluar dan hendak masuk, langsung tidak jadi melangkah masuk ketika melihat pemandangan tersebut. 'Me.. mereka berciuman!' teriak Luffy dalam hati dan ia hanya dapat menjaga pintu masuk ke ruang perawatan Sanji tersebut.

"Aku mencintaimu.." ujar Zoro ketika ia melepaskan ciumannya dengan perlahan. "Kalau bukan demi kau aku tidak akan membuang kesempatanku untuk bertanding kendo atau bahkan aku tidak akan sama sekali memikirkan soal mengantar dan menjemput ke sekolah dengan keadaan kakimu yang masih sakit!"

"Tu..tunggu.." saat itu Sanji sangat bingung sekali dengan kejadian yang sangat cepat tadi. "Kau.. mencintaiku? Ba.. Bagaimana bisa? Kita berdua lelaki, Zoro!" untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu Sanji dibuat kaget terus dengan sikap Zoro.

"Hh.. Kau tahu pertama kali kita dikenalkan oleh Luffy, aku pikir kau itu hanyalah tukang masak mesum, orang yang suka ikut campur masalah orang lain, tidak mau kalah, suka mengejar para wanita, dan selalu membuatku ingin marah dengan pikiran anak-anakmu." Kata Zoro yang membuat Sanji tertusuk dengan omongan Zoro tersebut, "Tapi.. sifatmu itulah yang membuatku menjadi tertarik padamu." Lanjut Zoro sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Kh! Kh! Kau jangan berbicara seperti itu, kau membuatku malu!" Sanji langsung menarik selimutnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tersebut.

Zoro yang melihat ulah Sanji hanya dapat menghembuskan nafas panjang, dan berniat meninggalkannya tanpa bertanya soal perasaan Sanji pada Zoro.

Tiba-tiba Sanji mengeluarkan kepalanya sedikit dan menghadap arah yang berlawanan dari Zoro, "Kapan?"

"Hah?" tanya Zoro bingung dengan pertanyaan Sanji.

"Kh.. Kapan aku harus menjawab soal perasaanmu itu!" kata Sanji tetap memandang ke arah berlawanan dari Zoro.

".. Aku tidak akan memberikan batas waktu, akan kutunggu sampai kau mengetahui perasaanmu sendiri." Zoro tersenyum kecil melihat Sanji yang ternyata memikirkan perasaannya.

"Ng.. Ka..kalau begitu.. Tunggulah sampai aku keluar dari rumah sakit, habis itu aku akan menjawabmu.." gumam Sanji yang merasa mukanya mulai memerah lagi.

"Hh! Baiklah.. dan kau tahu sikapmu yang seperti inilah yang membuatku tidak tahan." Zoro tersenyum sambil tiba-tiba memeluk Sanji yang mukanya sudah sangat memerah.

"Hei! Kamu jangan berani memelukku sebelum aku menjawab perasaanmu Zoro!" marah Sanji sambil berusaha menutupi rasa malunya, namun Zoro terus menerus memeluknya tanpa berniat melepaskannya.

Saat itu Luffy,

"Ng.. Kapan aku bisa masuk kalau mereka begitu terus." Gumamnya di depan pintu.

"He? Tumben kamu tidak masuk dengan membabi buta, Luffy." Kata Ace yang baru tiba dengan membawa sekantong buah-buahan.

"Ah! Betul juga!" Luffy tersenyum kemudian tanpa aba-aba, ia langsung masuk "Halo semua.. Sudah-sudah berpelukannya sekarang mari kita makan buah!"

"Lu.. Luffy!" Sanji langsung sekali lagi menyembunyikan diri di balik selimut karena sangat malu.

Lalu beberapa hari kemudian, akhirnya Nami, Robin, dan Vivi menengok Sanji yang mulai sembuh dari luka-lukanya.

"Kalian? Aku terharu wanita seperti kalian menyediakan waktu untuk menjengukku disini." Sanji mulai berulah lagi, yang membuat para wanita tersebut tertawa.

Sementara Sanji bersenang-senang dengan para wanita, terdapat seseorang yang sedang mengawasinya dari arah pintu dengan niat jahat. 'Tch! Sanji sialan! Sudah membuatku keluar sekolah, namun ia malah bersenang-senang dengan para wanita cantik itu! Aku pasti akan membalaskan dendamku ini.' pikir Absalom sambil mengutuk Sanji, namun tiba-tiba Absalom melihat Zoro yang sedang menuju ke tempat Sanji. Melihat hal itu, Absalom langsung cepat-cepat kabur dan sembunyi dari sana agar tidak ketahuan oleh Zoro, yang menurut Absalom sangat menakutkan. 'Aku harus mencari cara untuk membuat Sanji dikeluarkan oleh sekolahnya juga.'

Keesokan harinya ketika Absalom mengintip lagi, ia melihat Sanji sudah mulai bisa berjalan, dan luka-lukanya sudah makin pulih. 'Sial! Kenapa dia cepat sekali pulih!' umpat Absalom kesal.

"Tch! Akan kumulai rencana-rencana membuat ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah!" gumam Absalom sangat bersemangat.

"Selamat malam, Sanji. Bagaimana keadaamu?" tanya seorang suster seksi yang dibayar oleh Absalom agar Absalom dapat mengambil foto yang tidak senonoh dari perbuatan Sanji.

"Ah, baik suster. Aku jadi lebih sembuh ketika suster berada disini." Ujar Sanji seperti biasa ketika ia bertemu dengan wanita yang cantik dan seksi.

"Hehe.. Kau anak yang menyenangkan, apa sekarang kamu mau bermain bersama kakak?" tanya suster tersebut yang lalu ia perlahan merangkak naik ke atas badan Sanji.

"Eh? Tunggu dulu! Buat wanita secantik dirimu, kenapa kau tidak menjaga tubuhmu dengan lebih baik! Dan..dan.. kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti ini kepada semua pria, tapi kau hanya boleh bersikap seperti ini kepada pria yang kau cintai!" kata Sanji sambil tangannya memegang pundak suster tersebut untuk menahannya bertindak lebih jauh.

"Ahahaha.. Kau lucu sekali. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang memarahiku seperti ini. Baiklah.. aku akan bersikap seperti ini, ketika aku menemukan pria yang kucintai. Terima kasih, ya bocah.." kata suster tersebut kemudian keluar dari ruangan Sanji dan menemukan Absalom yang sedang memata-matai mereka.

"Kau! Kenapa kau tidak bersikap seperti skenario?" marah Absalom.

"Hehe.. Maaf, tapi anak itu.. Dia memarahiku karena aku tidak menjaga tubuhku untuk pria yang kucintai nanti.. Dia patut dibilang sebagai _gentleman_ sejati, dan anggap saja perjanjian kita tidak ada." Kata suster tersebut lalu meninggalkan Absalom.

'Sial! Tidak mungkin Sanji lebih _gentleman_ dibandingkan dengan aku.' Pikir Absalom geram sambil tetap mengintai Sanji.

Sementara itu Sanji langsung menghembuskan nafas panjang, 'Hh.. Kalau dia lebih lama disini, bisa-bisa aku tidak tahan untuk menyentuhnya. Aku kan lelaki juga.' Pikir Sanji sebenarnya sedikit bingung karena selama ia di rumah sakit, ia tidak pernah bertemu maupun dirawat oleh suster seksi tersebut.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

dan seperti biasa maaf lama dan sedikit DX! Aku tiba-tiba dapat kerjaan di RL yang membuatku susah untuk meneruskan fic ini

nahh.. disini Zoro sudah mulai menyuarakan isi hatinya, tinggal kita menunggu bagaimana Sanji menjawabnya

Terima kasih buat review-review kalian semua TAT


	7. Chapter 7

Just Be Friends

Chapter 7

Author : FuujiAnima

Pairing : Zoro x Sanji, sedikit Ace x Luffy

Disclaimer : sepenuhnya milik Eiichiro Oda-sensei. OnePiece is not mine :D

Genre : Yaoi (Don't Like Don't Read)

Rating : T+

* * *

><p><em>Sebelumnya di Chapter 6<br>_

_"Kau! Kenapa kau tidak bersikap seperti skenario?" marah Absalom._

_"Hehe.. Maaf, tapi anak itu.. Dia memarahiku karena aku tidak menjaga tubuhku untuk pria yang kucintai nanti.. Dia patut dibilang sebagai gentleman sejati, dan anggap saja perjanjian kita tidak ada." Kata suster tersebut lalu meninggalkan Absalom._

_'Sial! Tidak mungkin Sanji lebih gentleman dibandingkan dengan aku.' Pikir Absalom geram sambil tetap mengintai Sanji._

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya,<p>

"Hei.. Sanji, kau benar-benar memikirkan soal pernyataan aku kemarin ini kan?" tanya Zoro ketika ia menjenguk Sanji untuk kesekian kalinya.

"… Hh.. sudah berapa kali kamu menanyakan hal itu? Tentu saja kupikirkan!" Ujar Sanji ketus, namun mukanya sedikit memerah karena ia mengingat saat Zoro menciumnya dan menyatakan cintanya. Kemudian Sanji menyadari bahwa Zoro terus menerus memandanginya dengan pandangan yang lembut, sehingga ia makin menjadi salah tingkah. "Zoro bisa tidak, kamu jangan memandangiku seperti itu terus!"

"Hhh.. Memangnya ada yang aneh dengan caraku memandangmu?" tanya Zoro merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan caranya memandang.

"Ka.. Kalau kau memandang wanita dengan pandanganmu sekarang, bisa-bisa mereka langsung jatuh cinta padamu. Akh!" Sanji langsung menutup mulutnya, merasa ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang sangat salah.

"Hmm.." Zoro tersenyum sambil melihat ke arah Sanji yang mukanya mulai memerah, "Boleh aku anggap dari kata-katamu, kalau kau sudah mulai jatuh cinta padaku?" tanya Zoro mulai mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Sanji.

"Kh! Menjauhlah! Itu kalau wanita, kalau aku belum tentu kan!" Sanji langsung menahan Zoro dengan kedua tangannya dan satu kakinya.

"Hmph! Ah itu.." tunjuk Zoro ke arah pintu, yang langsung dilihat oleh Sanji yang ternyata tidak ada apa-apa, namun itu ternyata salah satu cara Zoro untuk mencium Sanji. "Sanji.." kata Zoro tepat sebelum mencium Sanji dengan sangat dalam.

"Hngh! Zorooo!" Sanji langsung menendang perut Zoro dengan sekuat tenaganya. "Kamu ini! Sekarang keluar!"

"..Baik-baik! Tapi kau harus menepati janjimu untuk menjawab pernyataanku padamu." Kata Zoro dengan tampang datarnya kemudian pergi keluar dari ruang rawat Sanji.

"Hhh.." Sanji menghembuskan nafas panjang, lalu ia berpikir sambil mencoba menghilangkan warna mukanya yang memerah. 'Aku ini pecinta wanita, tapi kenapa jantungku terus menerus berdebar ketika Zoro menatapku dan menciumku? Aku tidak mungkin menjadi pecinta lelaki kan?' pikir Sanji langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Begitu Zoro ke luar dari ruangan Sanji, ia melihat bayangan Absalom yang kabur, 'Absalom? Mau apa dia disini? Jangan bilang ia sedang mau membalas dendam lagi pada Sanji.' Pikir Zoro serius, namun tiba-tiba pikirannya buyar ketika Nami datang untuk mengunjungi Sanji. "Ng.. Nami bisa kita bicara?"

"Ada apa Zoro?" tanya Nami bingung.

"Aku mau kau membantuku untuk suatu hal." Kata Zoro lagi.

"… Dan aku ingin mendapatkan imbalan." Jawab Nami seperti biasa sambil memberikan tanda bahwa ia ingin bayaran berupa uang atau harta apapun.

"Hh.. Aku sudah tau kau akan bilang begitu, Nami." Kemudian Zoro mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang kertas yang lalu ia serahkan kepada Nami.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau sebutkan apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membantumu." Nami tersenyum sambil menghitung uang yang baru ia terima.

Kemudian Zoro menceritakan soal Absalom yang sedang mengintai Sanji, lalu ia pun langsung memberikan tugas yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Nami.

Beberapa lama kemudian, setelah tugas yang diberikan dan juga Nami telah beres menjenguk Sanji, ia pun berencana pulang.

"Hei, nona cantik yang ada disana. Kulihat kau temannya Sanji,ya." Kata Absalom menghadang Nami.

"Kau.. Mau apa kau, Absalom mesum?" tanya Nami malas.

"Ah, jadi kau sudah mengetahui namaku ya, nona.. Hei! Tunggu! Aku tidak mesum!" kata Absalom yang baru tersadar atas panggilan dari Nami.

"Hh.. Iya-iya.. Jadi mau apa kau mencegatku, Absalom mesum?" tanya Nami tetap setia dengan panggilannya untuk Absalom.

"Hh.. untuk nona secantik dirimu, kau kumaafkan. Begini, nona. Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku? Aku yakin kalau kau menjadi milikku, Sanji pasti akan langsung mengakui bahwa aku lebih baik dari dirinya." Jelas Absalom sambil tersenyum puas.

"Aku tidak mau jadi pacar seorang yang mesum." Kata Nami secara langsung, singkat, padat, dan jelas, dan tentunya hal itu langsung menusuk hati seorang Absalom. "Ah! Tapi.. aku tahu seseorang yang pasti mau pacaran bahkan menikah denganmu." Kata Nami lagi yang langsung ditatap oleh tatapan bahagia oleh Absalom.

"Si..siapa orangnya? Apakah dia cantik?" tanya Absalom yang langsung lupa akan tujuan semula.

"Hm.. Dia mempunyai wajah yang unik, lekuk badan yang seksi, dia juga pemalu, namun yang pasti dia sangat menyukai dirimu." Jawab Nami.

Absalom yang mendengarnya langsung mukanya memerah, dan bersemangat untuk bertemu dengan wanita yang disebut-sebutkan oleh Nami, "Si..siapa wanita tersebut? Aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya!"

"Ah, bentar ya. Biar kutelepon dulu." Kata Nami lalu menelepon cewe yang ia sebutkan. "Halo, ini Nami. Eh, ada apa menelepon? Aku punya kabar gembira, ini aku sedang bersama Absalom mesum, katanya ia ingin berpacaran denganmu. Eh? Apa? Tunggu sebentar, ya." Kata Nami ditelepon lalu ia langsung bertanya ke Absalom, "Absalom, katanya dia pingin langsung menikah denganmu, apakah kamu mau?"

"A..apa? Tentu saja boleh!" kata Absalom semangat. 'Walau aku belum pernah bertemu, pasti teman Nami itu cantik.'

"Kata Absalom boleh saja. Eh? Hari ini jam 3?" kata Nami kaget. "Absalom katanya ia mau menikah hari ini jam 3, karena ia sangat tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Ia menunggumu di Gereja dekat stasiun."

"Ba..Baiklah tidak masalah! Aku segera berangkat!" kata Absalom langsung cepat-cepat pergi untuk membeli jas dan lainnya.

"Absalom sudah berangkat, dan itu berarti rencana kita berhasil, Zoro." Senyum Nami yang ternyata hal itu sudah menjadi bagian rencana mereka, dan tentunya Zoro sudah memata-matai mereka sejak tadi.

"Kau benar-benar wanita yang pintar. Aku saja tidak pernah memikirkan soal rencana ini." Kata Zoro sambil melihat perginya Absalom dengan semangat.

"Hehe.. Pokoknya kalau butuh bantuanku, kau bisa menghubungiku. Tapi tentu saja aku minta imbalan." Senyum Nami sangat licik.

"Hh.. Aku benar-benar tidak mau menjadikanmu sebagai musuh." Kata Zoro agak takut dengan Nami.

Sedangkan Absalom pada saatnya ia menikah,

"A..apa? Aku tidak pernah mendengar kalau aku akan menikah denganmu, Lola!" teriak Absalom yang sudah terikat di altar pernikahan.

"Kau jangan malu-malu begitu, Absalom sayang." Ujar Lola sambil mencium Absalom yang tidak bisa kabur dari pernikahan mereka berdua.

"Gyaaaa! Menjauh dariku!" teriak Absalom sangat ketakutan.

"Nami sama Zoro kemana, ya? Kenapa mereka berdua tiba-tiba menghilang bersama?" gumam Sanji yang kesepian, 'Tu..tunggu! Jangan-jangan, Nami menyukai Zoro. Terus setiap lelaki kan tidak ada yang tidak menyukai Nami? Bagaimana kalau Zoro tiba-tiba menyukai Nami?'

Tiba-tiba Zoro masuk ke ruangan Sanji, dan langsung duduk di tempat duduk samping ranjang Sanji, "Kau kangen padaku?" tanya Zoro yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan tatapan Sanji.

"Bukan!" jawab Sanji sambil setengah berteriak, 'Hh.. sepertinya dari tingkah Zoro yang tidak berubah, tidak mungkin Ia bersama Nami.' Pikir Sanji sedikit tenang.

"Sanji, tadi aku bertanya pada dokter, dan katanya kamu sudah bisa keluar besok. Apa kau sudah siap untuk menjawab pernyataanku?" tanya Zoro dengan muka yang serius.

"Eh? Apa? Jadi besok aku sudah bisa keluar dari sini?" tanya Sanji kaget karena tidak menyangka bahwa cepat sekali ia bisa keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Begitulah, kau tidak akan lari, kan?" tanya Zoro iseng karena ia senang melihat Sanji yang marah-marah karenanya.

"Te.. tentu saja tidak! Sampai lusa aku masuk sekolah lagi, kau dilarang untuk mendekatiku! Aku mau memikirkan jawabanku lagi." Kata Sanji sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Zoro.

Zoro tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Sanji, "Baiklah aku sekarang pulang dulu. Ah, Sanji ada yang lupa aku bilang padamu. Asal kau tahu, aku senang saat berdua bersamamu, aku sangat menikmati saat kita bertengkar, dan aku sangat menyukai masakan-masakanmu, jadi.. aku mengharapkan jawaban yang sesuai." Kata Zoro lagi kemudian melangkah pergi, untuk meninggalkan Sanji selama dua hari ini.

Sanji yang ditinggal Zoro langsung berbaring, 'Ke..kenapa Zoro bisa selembut itu, dan gara-gara itu aku terus berdebar-debar karenanya. Sial! Kalau begini terus aku benaran bisa jatuh cinta sama Zoro! Lelaki dan lelaki.. hal itu sangat sulit buat dipahami, beda halnya dengan lelaki dan perempuan..'

Keesokan harinya,

"Sanji! Selamat atas keluarnya anda dari rumah sakit!" kata Luffy yang sudah menunggu Sanji di luar rumah sakit bersama Ace, Nami, dan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Luffy, dan teman-teman terimakasih sudah pada datang." Kata Sanji senang karena ia disambut, namun ada satu hal yang membuat Sanji merasa kosong, disana tidak ada Zoro, teman bertengkarnya. 'Zoro tidak datang, ya. Apa karena aku bilang padanya aku tidak mau bertemu dulu sampai aku masuk lagi ke sekolah?'

Ace memperhatikan tingkah laku Sanji yang sepertinya bosan di pesta kesembuhannya di apartemen Sanji, maka ia pun langsung menepuk pundak Sanji, "Hei, Sanji sepertinya kau kangen pada seseorang, ya."

"Ti..tidak! Siapa bilang aku kangen pada Marimo jelek itu!" teriak Sanji kaget.

"Perasaan aku tidak bilang deh, siapa orangnya." Ace tersenyum licik, "Eh, Luffy tahu tidak, kalau Sanji itu sedang kangen sama seseorang, lho." Kata Ace sambil memeluk Luffy di sebelahnya.

"Eh? Siapa?" Tanya Luffy polos.

"Itu.. tuh.. Si Zo.." belum sempat Ace meneruskan kata-katanya, Sanji langsung berteriak, "Gya! Luffy tolong ambilkan minuman di sebelahmu!"

Ace yang melihat tingkah Sanji, langsung tersenyum-senyum jahil, "Ja..jangan bilang pada siapa-siapa, termasuk Luffy." Bisik Sanji dengan mukanya yang sedikit kesal.

'Tapi.. Harus kuakui, melalui satu hari tanpa Zoro rasanya sedikit sepi.' Pikir Sanji kemudian mulai merokok rokok kesukaannya.

Sedangkan Zoro seharian itu berada di kamarnya, ia sedang menjaga kekuatan tubuhnya dengan mengangkat barbelnya, "98, 99, 100! Hh.. Aku bosan.." Gumam Zoro sambil merebahkan dirinya ke atas kasurnya. 'Besok, ya..' Zoro sama sekali tidak bisa menenangkan dirinya untuk tidak memikirkan bahwa besok adalah harinya Sanji akan menjawab pernyataannya Zoro.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

maaf lama banget aku tidak meng-update ;A;

ini baru beres UTS makanya baru bisa menyentuh fanfic lagi setelah sekian lama dikejar tugas-tugas kuliah *guling-guling*

untuk chapter selanjutnya rencana sih, bakal dibikin lemon.. yah doakan saja aku bisa bikin dengan bagus dan tentunya cepat *berguling-guling lagi*


End file.
